Single-pole, moisture protected, patch plugs, in particular for use in the photovoltaic industry, are typically provided with an electrical line in which the line can be crimped onto a contact element. The crimping requires specialized tools for establishing said crimped connection. Furthermore, after a crimped connection has been established it can no longer be detached.
A clamp with a flexible spring is known from DE 196 13 557. The flexible spring in this case is relatively complex in shape, and a relatively large force must be applied in order to close the clamp. Furthermore, the load arm is relatively long and the clamps are relatively large and awkward. In addition, there is the disadvantage that the conductor end can only be inserted when the contact clamp is open. Furthermore, when subjected to tensile loading, there is a force acting on the load arm in the opening direction, which requires a large pre-loading, as otherwise the reliability of the contact may be compromised. Furthermore, the clamp is designed for insertion in a bus bar, and is not suited for individual contacts.